detectiveconanfandomcom-20200222-history
Ai Haibara
Ai Haibara (灰原 哀, Haibara Ai; English Mangas & Games "Anita Hailey"; English Movies “Vi Graythorn”), also known by her real name Shiho Miyano (宮野 志保, Miyano Shiho), and by her Black Organization Codename Sherry (シェリー, Sherī), is a character in the manga and anime franchise Detective Conan. Background Shiho Miyano Shiho Miyano was born into the secret criminal syndicate “Black Organization” while her British Mother – Elena Miyano and Japanese Father – Atsushi Miyano were both scientists working for the Black Organization to develop a mysterious drug called the “Silver Bullet”. While Shiho was young, both Elena and Atsushi died in what the Black Organization claimed to be an accident. Unlike her older sister Akemi who lived a normal life in Japan, Shiho was groomed by the Black Organization to take over her parents’ research by sending her to the United States for education at a very young age. Upon returning to Japan and by reaching the age of 13, she started to work as a scientist for the Black Organization where she was given the alcoholic codename “Sherry”. Shiho was about 18 years old when she was able to develop the experimental test compound “APTX 4869” wherein she discovered that the drug could be used as an untraceable, lethal poison to serve the Black Organization’s interests. While further researching the toxin’s effects and performing several tests on her lab mice, she noticed that one the mice had shrunk instead of dying, although she did not report this incident and kept this a secret from the Black Organization. Meanwhile, the Black Organization started to use APTX 4869 on humans to commit untraceable murders. Gin, who was unaware of the drug’s rare side effect, poisoned Shinichi Kudo with APTX 4869 and left with his partner Vodka in a hurry, leaving Shinichi shrunken into a child. The Black Organization ordered a search for Shinichi since no corpse has been found. Shiho and her team were sent to Shinichi’s Mansion twice to investigate and confirm his death. In their second investigation, however, she suspected that Shinichi had shrunk from APTX 4869 after learning that his children clothes have disappeared which was present in their previous investigation. With Shiho doubting Shinichi’s death, she decided to confirm his status as “Deceased” so that the Black Organization would not look further into the matter. After the events of the One Billion Yen Robbery Case, Shiho had learned that Akemi died at the hands of Gin, but was given no further explanation. Thus, she rebelled against them, refusing to do any work until the Black Organization gives her a satisfactory explanation to why Akemi was executed. Instead of giving her a justified reason, Gin and Vodka confined her in a sealed room and cuffed her hand to the wall while awaiting orders for her execution. Shiho, realizing that there is no other way out, consumed the APTX 4869 she had hidden in her pocket intending to commit suicide, but shrunk into a child instead. This allowed her to slip her hand free from the handcuff and used the garbage chute to escape the sealed room. Realizing that only Shinichi Kudo would understand her situation since they are both victims shrunken by APTX 4869, Shiho rushed to Shinichi’s Mansion, only to be found by Professor Hiroshi Agasa exhausted and collapsed in front of Shinichi’s Mansion Gate. The Professor eventually adopts Shiho and learns that she was a Black Organization Member who created and developed APTX 4869, the drug which shrunk Shinichi into his child form. Although the Professor thought of telling Shinichi that he had found APTX 4869’s Creator, Shiho insisted to the Professor to keep everything that happened as a secret as she wanted to tell Shinichi everything about her personally. 'Ai Haibara' To prevent the Black Organization from knowing that Shiho had shrunk into a child by consuming APTX 4869, Shiho the Professor created her alias "Ai Haibara" and enrolled in Teitan Elementary School. There, she met the shrunken Shinichi Kudo now living as Conan Edogawa and the Detective Boys – Genta Kojima, Mitsuhiko Tsubaraya and Ayumi Yoshida. Personality Skills Canon Plot Overview 'Sherry Arc (Manga: 176-237, Anime: 129-175)' The Girl From The Black Organization (Manga: 176-178; Anime: 129) University Professor Murder Case (Manga: 179-181; Anime: 129) 'Vermouth Arc (Manga: 238-434, Anime: 176-345)' Reunion With The Black Organization (Manga: 238-242; Anime: 176-178) The Third Choice & The Black Knight (Manga: 254-257; Anime: 190-191) Shinichi's Return & The Promised Place (Manga: 258-260; Anime: 192-193) The Mysterious Passenger (Manga: 287-289; Anime: 230-231) Head-To-Head Match With The Black Organization (Manga: 429-434; Anime: 345) 'Boss' Cell Phone Number Arc (Manga: 435-498, Anime: 346-424)' Big Adventure In The Eccentric Mansion (Manga: 475-478; Anime: 394-396) 'Kir Arc (Manga: 499-621, Anime: 425-508)' Black Impact (Manga: 499-504; Anime: 425) 'Bourbon Arc (Manga: 622-898, Anime: 509-783)' Red, White, Yellow & The Detective Boys (Manga: 622-624; Anime 509-511) The Shadow Approaching Haibara's Secret (Manga: 815-817; Anime: 699-700) The Jet-Black Mystery Train (Manga: 818-824; Anime: 701-704) 'Rum Arc (Manga: 899 - Current Chapter, Anime: 784 - Current Episode)' Scriptwriter Murder Case (Manga: 906-907; Anime: 792-793) The Field Trip To Kyoto (Manga: 1000-1005) Non-Canon Plot Overview Movies Countdown To Heaven (Movie: 5) The Raven Chaser (Movie: 13) The Darkest Nightmare (Movie: 20) Zero's Executioner (Movie: 22) Lupin III VS Detective Conan: The Movie 'OVAs' The Target Is Kogoro! The Detective Boys' Secret Report (OVA: 5) A Challenge From Agasa! Agasa VS Conan & The Detective Boys (OVA: 7) The Stranger From Ten Years Later (OVA: 9) 'Specials' Fugitive: Kogoro Mouri (TV Special: 4) The Disappearance Of Conan Edogawa (TV Special: 5) Trivia *Ai Haibara is right-handed. *Ai Haibara is an animal lover. *Ai Haibara used to ride a Harley before she was shrunken. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Detective Boys